The Broken Hero
by werewolfghost654
Summary: After being betrayed by everything he once cared about, Perseus goes to Olympus for a request. To die. Chaos however intervens and states Perseus has a bigger destiny awaiting him. Either he prevails or his soul would be obliterated


**This Story is taking place after** ** _THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS_** **Series. I do not own Percy Jackson or any other characters involved in this story.**

"Characters publically speaking"

'Characters private thoughts'

Today was the day.

Nothing could ruin it. Not even the glares and whispering insults the entire camp was throwing at him. Perseus Jackson was on Cloud Nine. Just very recently had he finished the quests he had to do in order to get Athena's permission to marry her daughter- Annabeth Chase. Just thoughts about her alone brought a dreamy smile to his face. She's been with me through thick and thin he thought happily as he walked down the hill towards the beach. As he approached he heard muffled voices.

" _What- he - out?"_

Curiously he silently headed towards the place where the voices were coming from. What he saw there broke his heart. His supposed called girlfriend was furiously making out with his brother, Bradely Grey - a pompous, arrogant, selfish 16 year old idiot ( **Percy in this story is 19. Just wanted to get that out of the way folks.)** who thought he was the best thing since the invention of the wheel. Even though Percy was feeling immeasureable rage and pain, he spoke in a whisper.

" _What do you think you're doing?"_

If it were not for the situation, Percy would've laughed of how their faces looked like.

" Pe-Percy," asked a shocked, scared but cautious Annabeth. "What are you- I mean when did you get here?" "A while ago and here I am trying to find my girlfriend I haven't seen for 7 months only TO FIND HER KISSING THE LITTLE SHIT THAT IS MY BROTHER!" Unbeknownst to the trio, the sky darkened while the waves of the seas were in turmoil.

Finally gathering the balls he had, Bradely yelled at Percy "HEY WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A LITTLE SHIT?!"

The facial expression Perseus wore was almost enough to make Bradely and Annabeth shit their pants. " I Do. Now sit down." Bradely complied immediately. "Why Annabeth? After everything we went through together. We shed blood and tears together. I fell in Tartarus for you. So you wouldn't have to face the horrors alone. Why?" After every word he spoke Percy was releasing his feelings of pure agony as tear drops flowed down his face. Annabeth was actually feeling somewhat guilty but justified herself by thinking Perseus was cheating on her with someone else since he was never in contact with her for the past 7 months. 'It's the only explanation' believed the Daughter of Wisdom.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT PERSEUS JACKSON. DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR CHEATING ON ME FOR THE PAST 7 MONTHS." screamed Annabeth.

"You thought I was cheating on you? You want to know what I was really doing these past months. I was completing tasks your mother had me doing in order TO BE ABLE TO MARRY YOU!"

Everything stopped. No noise was heard. As if the birds and the winds knew this was a confrontation between former friends/partners. Annabeth was now the one stumped. 'He- he what'

"I guess I don't need this anymore." spoke a dejected Perseus as he took the velvet box from his pocket. He opened it to look at it one last time. Words were not enough to describe it. It was a pure white ring with a beautiful emerald green and stormy grey emerald in the middle. He took one last look at it while dropping it on the ground before turning away. Bradely being quite the whole time saw this a smiled smugly. "Not so stong now are you _Hero of Olympus?"_

Percy heard this and stopped. 'It's because of him this happened. Because of him the entire camp hates me. Because of him my father disowned me. I lost everything...BECAUSE OF HIM!' Faster than Bradely could comprehend, Percy sent 8 quick jabs to his face, breaking his nose in the process. After this Percy sent a swift kick to his testicles.

Perseus then stopped his beatdown on Bradely and ran towards his cabin ignoring the jeers the campers sent him. He rushed into his cabin and grabbed his necessities - clothing, nectar, ambrosia etc. Once he had had gotten these, he bolted out the door and ran towards the top of the hill. Once there he turned back to look at the place he had grew up in. At the place where happy memories became cold and painfull. At the place he once called home.

"Good-bye Camp Half-Blood."


End file.
